Distance
by Kit Kat Karma
Summary: I’m distant, and that is the last thing he needs. [ShelkexVincent one sided, Yuffietine]


Distance

_I'm distant, and that is the last thing he needs. _ShelkexVincent (one sided), Yuffietine

"Tifa, I apologize that I cannot be of some assistance," I said calmly, always containing posture. Much like Vincent Valentine, I have inclusive control. But in contrasting Vincent Valentine I have no sensitivity. I am no longer human.

Then how do I consider these people my _Friends_?

The lone acquaintance that I have obtained in the last month is Yuffie Kisaragi, and she is showing me how _customary _humans live. She says I must to 'melt my eyes'. I comprehend what she is saying, my eyes are cold.

"No Shelke you watching the children is quite enough, why don't you and Yuffie go out and walk around the city?" Tifa says waving off my attempts of objections and invariable reminders that Yuffie Kisaragi might be engaged in a moderately significant congregation. And when I propose the deliberation that Yuffie Kisaragi might be engaged in a moderately significant congregation, Tifa laughs at my 'wild ideas' as she states shrewdly.

Why does everyone assume that Yuffie Kisaragi is an absolute dupe? She is to a great degree smarter then some of the inhabitants around here. I award her that.

The tiny bell rings over Tifa's door and the Crimson Gunner walks in. I experience my heart fluttering at the site of Vincent Valentine. Wait. If I cannot feel…how can I feel…like this? Vincent Valentine nods a 'Hello' in my general course and sits and waits for something or someone. I cock my head and excuse myself from the room.

"Of course you can leave. Shelke, you don't have to ask anymore. We aren't like Deepground. We are a family," Tifa tells me as I pace out the door. I must leave, I cannot have him looking at me, and it's too much.

I sit down and rest my head in my hands, maybe this was emotion. Maybe this was what Yuffie Kisaragi was talking about. I shudder, I am losing it. I have always been _Cold Blue_, but now, I'm not so sure. I can _feel_.

I guess that I have always liked Vincent Valentine, Lucrecia Crescent or not.

"Oh hey, Vinnie, your early… are you gonna cancel on me or something?"

"No Yuffie…I am here…early? Are you certain?"

"No it's 7:15 your suppose to be here at 7:45. That is in thirty minutes, Vinnie; most people would consider that early."

It's been like this for the last few weeks. Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi have been _going out_, As Tifa Lockheart calls it. Cloud Strife calls it _dating_. And Mister Cid Highwind calls in _Random Fucking_, most of the time he declares this in Yuffie Kisaragi's attendance. Yuffie Kisaragi then slaps the male. I find it rather entertaining.

I watch as Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi came walking out of the bar and before they could get too far Vincent Valentine stopped her and down on bended knee pulled out a diminutive black sachet. A small yelp erupted from her and she tackled the Vincent Valentine to the ground.

I know what has happened. And I figure what is going to happen. But he needs her. Even though I am part Lucrecia Crescent and I have _emotions_. But I'm distant, and that is the last thing he needs.

-------------------- 3------C>----Ohmigosh Page Break--- 3------C>-----------------------------------------

A/N: Shelke is so like this. No matter what you say to me! I don't like how this came out though, but Now review! You get a Ninja Point if you tell me what is going on with Yufs and Vinnie.

A/N2: Perfected Hatred and Her and the next chapter of Duet (formally known as So Contagious (it out grew its old name)) are out! Perfected Hatred is yes (another sigh) Yuffietine. Her is about the beginning of Shinra, it takes you back 30 years into the past. And Duet (formally Known as So Contagious) is starting its Second Round in Chapter Nine and Their On the Move. DeepGround Strikes Back. And because of the Delay/ Cancellation of Voices of SC/ATL 2007 has been delayed I will be updating more. W00t! xD now Review by hitting the pretty, Shiny, purple button.


End file.
